


Believe Me

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Series: One Direction Mpreg One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson





	Believe Me

Louis’s POV  
Today Harry told me to go to the doctor for checkups. I was feeling a bit of lately. So Harry my long time boyfriend suggested to me this one. I was a bit nervous for it. What if something was wrong with me? What if it was a matter of life and death? What if it is wasn’t curable? What will Harry reaction? Harry my oh-so-gorgeous boyfriend of mine. I really love him you know that’s why I’m doing this.  
I enter at the hospital greeted by the welcoming receptionist.  
“I have an appointment to Mr. Montaniez.” I inform.   
“Just wait a little bit Sir. Mr. Montaniez was busy at the moment.” She said so I sat at the waiting room and waiting to be called.  
I was so nervous my face was white as a paper. Harry was supposed to come with me but I said not to cause I can take care of myself but know it seems that it wasn’t a good idea.   
“Mr. Tomlinson your next.” A nurse informed me. I took a deep breath as I enter the office.  
“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson, how can I help you?” He asks.  
I sat down at the chair biting my lower lips as hard as I look at him.   
“I was feeling dizzy for the last 3 months and I always have morning sickness and hopefully it was just a stomach bug. My mood was so off and on lately that’s why I’m here for checkup.” I informed him as he jot down.  
“May you change in this clothes and I’ll do some ultra sound on you so we will check if that was really a bug.” He said and I obey. I lay on the bed as Doctor Montaniez instructed me.   
“Pull the gown off a little bit higher.” I pulled it in my chest. He was holding a wand thing.  
“What was that?” I ask.  
“A wand. So I’ll move this through your abdomen and look at this monitor to see what was really wrong with you.” He said as he begins it.   
After a few minutes of wandering of my abdomen he suddenly stop and look at the screen and blink as many times as he can.  
“What’s the matter Doc?” I ask nervously. There is really something wrong with me. I begin to panic.  
“I-I wasn’t expecting this one. But do you have a partner?” He suddenly asks.  
“Yes, why?”  
“Do you have sex? An anal sex?”   
“Yes.” I answered.  
“Oh, that’s why.” He just nods. I look at the screen. There was anything but black and a two small white dot.  
“What do the two small white dots over there?” I ask as I pointed on it.  
“That was your baby a twins.” He announced. I felt a bomb shot through me. I’m pregnant? How can it be? I’m a boy. I try to let Doctor Montaniez explain this all pregnant thing to me.   
I walk inside our house. Harry was on the kitchen making us our launch. I grip hardly at the table as he approach me. I felt dizziness boiling up. I was sweating furiously. My face was so white. I was scared to tell him the result. What if he’ll leave me? what will I do?   
“Hey, Boo, how’s the checkup?” He asks.  
I held he hands and grip it as if taking all his strength. “It was good. I just learned that- that-” I felt blurriness and my head was aching so badly.  
“That? What?” Concern was written all over his face.  
“This.” I held him the sonogram. His eyes wide in confusion.   
“You are..You are pregnant?! You’re kidding me right?!” Slowly blackness shot through me. I fainted.  
I woke up in the bed where Harry was cuddling me on the side. Then I remember what happened earlier.  
“Hey, Boo.”   
“Hey Haz, what happened?”   
“You fainted when you show me the picture. You are really pregnant.” He smiled as he cuddles me.  
“You believe me?” I ask. I was really in doubt at him that he will believe me.  
“Yes. I do believe in you.” He said as he pecks my lips.  
“You promise?” I ask.  
“Yes, I promise.” I happily hug him.  
9 Months Later…  
St. Luke Hospital…  
Harry rushes me through the emergency room as I was screaming at him.  
“HARRY! THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU’LL KNOCK ME OFF! I SWEAR I’LL CUT YOU LITTLE MINI ME!” I screamed as the nurse’s rush me through the OR.  
“Yes, Yes. This will be the last time.” He nervously agreed afraid to by cut off.  
It was very fast, in one minute I found myself laying on the operating bed. Where Harry was on my side wiping away my tears. Another contraction hit me.   
“You are now fully dilated Mr. Tomlinson-Styles.” The Doctor informed me. Harry and I got married a few months ago before my bump finally showed up.  
“And now all you have to do is push.” They instructed. I felt Harry whispered into my ears.  
“You can make it Boo. I believe in you.”  
So I push as I can. Screaming particularly at my poor Husband.  
“HARRY!!!! I SWEAR THIS WOULD BE THE LAST TIME YOU’LL EVER DO THIS TO ME!!!”  
“Yes, I know, you’ve been screaming at me that one many time already.”   
“I DON’T CARE IF YOU BECOME A DEAF AS LONG AS I’LL BE OFF THIS LITTLE BRATS OUT OF ME!!!” I sass on him. Typical me.  
I hear a loud cry as my first baby was came out.  
“It was a boy, a healthy baby boy Mr. Tomlinson-Styles.” Yet another contraction hit me.  
“HARRY!!! FUCK YOU!!!! I’LL NEVER LET YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME AGAIN!!! I’LL BUY YOU A BOX OF CONDOMS FROM NOW ON!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!” I screamed at him.  
“Yes, I hear you Boo, but better buy me a condom or else-” A soft cry cut him off.   
“It’s a girl this time.” Harry handles me the two bundle of joy in his arms.  
“Hey, Daddy Lou, here our baby boy and a girl.” He cooed. I held them carefully. They were all cleaned and peacefully asleep. Seems that baby boy was a little replica of Harry while the little girl looks like me.  
“Stephen Edward Tomlinson-Styles & Lea Louise Tomlinson-Styles” I said.  
One Year later…  
Harry and I preparing for the celebration of our twins first birthday. Stephen who was the eldest where wearing a blue jumper while my little mini-me Lea was wears a pink one. Liam, Niall and Zayn are the god fathers. Danielle, Liam’s wife was the god mother along with Perrie, Zayn’s wife. Niall was still single waiting for the right one.  
The party was superb. The kids are all playing happily in the garden where we held the celebration. Zayn was playing with the twins along Liam while their wives are watching them. Louis was well practically on the kitchen eating carrots with a jar pickle on the side.   
“Hey Boo, enjoying here?” I ask. I glared at me. He was a bit grumpy these past few weeks.  
“Take this!” He yells at me and throw a piece of paper no a picture. Guess what he was pregnant again and this time a baby boy.  
“I do really BELIVE IN YOU Hazza!” He store out.  
Guess, expect the unexpected.


End file.
